Wrzesień 2011
Wrzesień 2011 30 września 2011 * Około 11 u zbiegu i zderzyły się dwa samochody, dwie osoby zostały ranne. * W fazie grupowej Ligi Europy Legia Warszawa pokonała na własnym stadionie Hapoel Tel-Awiw 3:2. * Inwestor Miasteczka Ursus chce przekazać miastu niezbędne grunty pod szkoły i drogi, jednak w zamian oczekuje ich budowy wraz z rozwojem osiedla oraz pozwoleniem na budowę podziemnych parkingów. * Kończy się budowa przedłużenia do ul. Rolnej na Służewie. * W 2012 roku ma zostać przebudowany stadion Skry przy ul. Wawelskiej. * Na podwórku kamienicy przy ul. Mickiewicza 27 odsłonięto kamień upamiętniający mieszkańców zamordowanych podczas powstania warszawskiego. * Najwcześniej pod koniec października otwarty zostanie wiadukt ul. Traktorzystów nad ul. Cierlicką. * Od jutra, 1 października, w związku z przygotowaniami do budowy stacji metra C-15 Dworzec Wileński, wyłączony zostanie ruch tramwajowy na ul. Targowej, trasy zmienią linie 3, 8, 20, 22, 25, 26 i 28, powstanie linia zastępcza Z-1. * W dniach 1-2 października wymienione zostaną nawierzchnie południowej jezdni ul. Wolskiej na odcinku – (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=1673&l=1), południowej jezdni ul. Stawki na odcinku – (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=1679&l=1) oraz części południowej jezdni ul. Płowieckiej na odcinku – . * W dniach 1-2 października, w związku z przebudową układu torowego u zbiegu i Wołoskiej, wyłączony będzie ruch tramwajów na ul. Wołoska, trasy zmienią linie 16 i 17, w zamian kursować będzie linia zastępcza Z17. 29 września 2011 * Około 21 w Alejach Jerozolimskich, na wysokości ul. Na Bateryjce, doszło do karambolu z udziałem pięciu aut, nikt nie został ranny. * Około 8 u zbiegu ul. Krakowiaków z ul. Działkową zderzyły się dwa samochody, dwie osoby zostały ranne. * Dzielnica Bemowo chce zrealizować w pobliżu osiedla Przyjaźń własny Skwer Sportów Miejskich. * Na terenie torów wyścigów konnych, przy al. Wyścigowej, ma powstać nowy biurowiec Totalizatora Sportowego. * Mieszkańcy Powiśla protestują przeciwko budowie apartamentowca w miejscu placu zabaw przy ul. Szarej. * W połowie przyszłego roku ma być gotowa przebudowana ul. Coopera. * Dziś i jutro w Warszawie odbędzie się Szczyt Partnerstwa Wschodniego w ramach polskiej prezydencji, należy liczyć się z licznymi utrudnieniami. * Do 20 października ma być gotowa koncepcja Skweru Sportów Miejskich między Marszałkowską a Zielną. 28 września 2011 * Około 14 na ul. Rembielińskiej doszło do awarii tramwaju linii 25, ruch w kierunku centrum był utrudniony przez kilkadziesiąt minut. * Około 7 na stacji metra A-23 Młociny doszło do zwarcia instalacji elektrycznej i pożaru, stacja została ewakuowana, normalny ruch wznowiono po kilku godzinach. * W ciągu tygodnia ma zostać otwarty wiadukt ul. Toruńskiej nad ul. Łabiszyńską. * Do Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego trafiła powstańcza opaska gen. Tadeusza Komorowskiego "Bora". * Szkoła Główna Handlowa przygotowuje plany rozbudowy kampusu przy al. Niepodległości i ul. Rakowieckiej, chcąc jednocześnie odmienić okolice Pola Mokotowskiego. * W grudniu mają zakończyć się najważniejsze prace przy renowacji Dworca Centralnego. 27 września 2011 * Około 14 u zbiegu Bysławskiej i zderzyły się dwa samochody, jedna osoba trafiła do szpitala. * Inauguracyjny mecz na Stadionie Narodowym odbędzie się 11 lutego 2012 roku, kiedy w meczu o Superpuchar Polski zagrają Legia Warszawa i Wisła Kraków. * Opóźnia się remont ul. Dźwigowej, nie wiadomo, kiedy ma ona zostać otwarta. * Rozpoczął się remont ul. Chłopickiego w rejonie , na zmienione trasy skierowane zostały linie 135, 245, N21 i N71. * Kościół prawosławny chce wybudować nową cerkiew na Ursynowie, na osiedlu Dąbrówka, przy ul. Puławskiej. * Rozpoczęła się budowa galerii handlowej na rogu ul. Radzymińskiej i Łodygowej. * Włączone zostały iluminacje wiat przystankowych w [[Zespół przystankowy Park Praski|zespole Park Praski]]. 26 września 2011 * Około 20 na ul. Puławskiej uderzona przez tramwaj rura trafiła w rowerzystę, mężczyzna ze złamaną nogą trafił do szpitala. * Około 17 na ul. Płowieckiej, na wysokości wiaduktu nad torami kolejowymi, zderzyły się trzy samochody, spowodowało to duże utrudnienia w ruchu w kierunku Wesołej. * Około 7 u zbiegu i samochód potrącił rowerzystkę, ta trafiła do szpitala. * Na wybranych odcinkach Wisłostrady obowiązuje już nowe ograniczenie prędkości do 80 km/h. * Oddana do użytku została wiata w kierunku Pragi w [[Zespół przystankowy Metro Ratusz Arsenał|zespole Metro Ratusz Arsenał]], drugi ma być gotowy do 20 października. * Jutro, 27 września, rozpocznie się remont ul. Chłopickiego w rejonie , w związku z tym trasy zmienią linie 135 i 245. 25 września 2011 * Szybka Kolej Miejska zaprzestaje używania starych składów typu EN57, od teraz kursować będą tylko nowoczesne pociągi 14WE, 19WE oraz 27WE Elf. * Dzisiaj oddane do użytku zostały nowe wiaty w [[Zespół przystankowy Metro Ratusz Arsenał|zespole Metro Ratusz Arsenał]]. * Dzisiaj rozpoczyna się 7. Warszawski Festiwal Skrzyżowanie Kultur. * Dzisiaj ulicami miasta biegnie 33. Maraton Warszawski, trasy zmieni szereg linii komunikacji miejskiej. 24 września 2011 * Około 10 u zbiegu ul. Marynarskiej i pieszy wtargnął na jezdnię i wpadł pod samochód, został przewieziony do szpitala. * Rozpoczęto poszerzanie ul. Górczewskiej na odcinku od pętli tramwajowej do Trasy Powązki-Konotopa. * W 2013 roku na pl. Grzybowskim ma powstać pomnik Polaków ratujących Żydów podczas II wojny światowej. * Dziś oficjalnie otwarty po remoncie zostanie Fort Sokolnickiego w Parku Żeromskiego. * Dziś i jutro wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia wschodniej jezdni ul. Żwirki i Wigury na odcinku od do (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=1655&l=1). * Jutro, 25 września, ulicami miasta przebiegnie 33. Maraton Warszawski, tras zmieni szereg linii komunikacji miejskiej. * Jutro, 25 września oddane do użytku mają być nowe wiaty w [[Zespół przystankowy Metro Ratusz Arsenał|zespole Metro Ratusz Arsenał]]. 23 września 2011 * Około 17 na ul. Szaserów samochód zderzył się czołowo z autobusem linii 523, nikt nie został ranny. * Około 11 w Alejach Ujazdowskich, na wysokości Kancelarii Premiera, mężczyzna dokonał samopodpalenia, w ciężkim stanie trafił do szpitala na Szaserów. * Magistrat otrzymał umowę na unijne dofinansowanie centralnego odcinka II linii metra, które wyniesie 2 mld 770 mln złotych. * Zaprezentowane zostały zmodyfikowane projekty wejść na stacje centralnego odcinka II linii metra, wykonane przez Andrzeja Chołdzyńskiego. * Biurowce Focus Filtrowa oraz Park Postępu przeszły w ręce nowych właścicieli. * Na rogu Traktu Lubelskiego i Skalnicowej rozpoczyna się budowa centrum kongresowo-hotelowego DoubleTree by Hilton. * Zakończyła się budowa nowego domu Braci Jabłowskich, obiekt został uroczyście otwarty. * W dniach 24-25 września wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia wschodniej jezdni ul. Żwirki i Wigury na odcinku od do . * 25 września oddane do użytku mają być nowe wiaty w [[Zespół przystankowy Metro Ratusz Arsenał|zespole Metro Ratusz Arsenał]]. * W marcu 2012 roku pojadą pierwsze pociągi do stacji kolejowej przy lotnisku. 22 września 2011 * Na ul. Anielewicza kobieta kierująca samochodem osobowym uderzyła w tramwaj linii 27, po czym odbiła się i uderzyła w autobus linii 180. * Dzisiaj odbywał się protest taksówkarzy, którzy od 8 rano, z różnych części miasta kolumnami jechali na plac Defilad. Nie obyło się bez utrudnień w ruchu. * Dwa samochody zderzyły się na skrzyżowaniu ul. Płochocińskiej oraz ul. Szamocin. * Dzisiaj Europejski Dzień bez Samochodu. Pasażerowie, podróżujący z dowodem rejestracyjnym nie musieli płacić za bilet komunikacji miejskiej. 21 września 2011 * Przed 3 w nocy w budynku przy ul. Surowieckiego wybuchł gaz. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego po protestach pasażerów chce zrezygnować ze spisywania danych pasażerów przy oddawaniu biletów. * Inżynier ruchu poprawił sygnalizację świetlną w Alejach Jerozolimskich przed Węzłem Łopuszańska. * Na Moście Średnicowym zawisł pierwszy fragment baneru. Ma ona zastąpić odmalowanie mostu na kolor czerwony. 20 września 2011 * Maria Skłodowska-Curie została patronką 650-tonowej tarczy TBM, która wydrąży tunel II linii metra. * Po remoncie ulicy Targowej mieszkańcy skarżą się na jeszcze większy hałas. * Autobus linii 739 zderzył się z samochodem osobowym przy skrzyżowaniu ul. Karczunkowskiej z Puławską. * Władze Pragi Północ zaprezentowały mieszkańcom wizualizację zmodernizowanej ulicy Kawęczyńskiej pomiędzy Ząbkowską a Otwocką. 19 września 2011 * Polonia Warszawa zwyciężyła w 53. ligowych Derbach Stolicy. * Ponad 100-letni fragment Mostu Kierbedzia wydobyli poszukiwacze skarbów na zlecenie Zakładu Badawczego Dróg i Mostów. * Policjanci zatrzymali dwóch młodych mężczyzn, którzy zdewastowali Pomnik "Czterech Śpiących" na Pradze Północ. * Tramwaj linii 17 uderzył w samochód osobowy przy skrzyżowaniu ul.Marynarskiej z Postępu. Tramwaje nie kursowały w kierunku ul. Żwirki i Wigury. 18 września 2011 * Po raz 53. w historii polskiej Ekstraklasy zagrają ze sobą dwie stołeczne drużyny: Legia i Polonia * Wyjątkowo w niedzielę, ulicami miasta przejechała Warszawska Masa Krytyczna. * W Parku Odkrywców w Centrum Nauki Kopernik odbywał się Piknik Chemiczny. * Nie żyje muzyk Kapeli Czerniakowskiej, Jarosław Kozera. 17 września 2011 * Na węźle komunikacyjnym Młociny, z okazji X edycji Dni Transportu Publicznego odbywa się piknik, na którym można obejrzeć zabytkowe pojazdy komunikacji miejskiej. * Kilkudziesięciu mieszkańców okolic Lotniska Chopina demonstrowało wczoraj na ul. Żwirki i Wigury przeciw hałasowi samolotów. * Dzisiaj w Muzeum Wojska Polskiego, prezydent Komorowski otworzy wystawę "Pamięć nie dała się zgładzić". Jest ona zapowiedzią przyszłego Muzeum Katyńskiego. * Na listopad inwestor zapowiedział budowę apartamentowca w miejscu rozebranej kamienicy przy ul. Chmielnej 25. 16 września 2011 * Dzisiaj rozpoczyna się Europejski Tydzień Zrównoważonego Transportu. * Ze skrzyżowania Puławskiej z Goworka stoczyła się furgonetka po czym uderzyła w ogrodzenie Ambasady Rosji przy ulicy Spacerowej. * Robotnicy zaprószyli ogień na strychu kamienicy przy ulicy Stalowej, w której remontowali dach. * Dzisiaj od 22:00 zostaną zamknięte ulice ul. Jana III Sobieskiego oraz ul. Wolska na których Zarząd Dróg Miejskich położy nowy asfalt. Prace potrwają do 4:00 w poniedziałek. 15 września 2011 * Około 8 na pl. Zawiszy tramwaj linii 9 zderzył się z samochodem, dwie osoby zostały poszkodowane. * Otwarte zostało rondo w węźle Alej Jerozolimskich z ul. Łopuszańską. * Trwa budowa wykopu pod biurowiec Plac Unii, jego ściany szczelinowe zostaną wbite aż 50 metrów pod powierzchnię ziemi. * Do końca października zamknięty będzie wiadukt dla samochodów w ciągu – . 14 września 2011 * Na Stadionie Narodowym trwają testy obciążeniowe schodów, które w czerwcu wymagały naprawy. * Przedsiębiorcy z ul. Świętokrzyskiej chcą obniżenia czynszów na czas budowy centralnego odcinka II linii metra. * U zbiegu Żelaznej i Siennej rozpocznie się budowa biurowca Feniks. * Na terenie szkoły przy ul. Jasielskiej odnaleziono niewybuchy, szkoła została ewakuowana. 13 września 2011 * Około 12 na ul. Spacerowej samochód uderzył w skuter, dziewczyna prowadząca jednoślad została odwieziona do szpitala. * Deweloper chce wybudować apartamentowiec u zbiegu Bohaterów Getta i Długiej, a w zamian odda miastu budynek z kinem Wars. * PKP przygotowuje się do sprzedaży dużego terenu u zbiegu Chmielnej i al. Jana Pawła II. * Na ul. Nowolipki stanie niewielki pomnik upamiętniający Archiwum Ringelbluma. * Na poddaszu kamienicy przy Stalowej 16 wybuchł pożar, udało się go szybko opanować. * Do końca miesiąca fundacja Ja Wisła musi opuścić Port Czerniakowski, miasto uznaje, że zajmowała ona teren bezprawnie. * W dniach 14-20 września, w związku z remontem ul. Ks. Bolesława, trasy zmienią linie komunikacyjne 197 i 201. 12 września 2011 * Około 10 u zbiegu Puławskiej i Smyczkowej samochód wjechał pod tramwaj linii 10, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Około 8 u zbiegu Wybrzeża Szczecińskiego i Sokolej samochód zderzył się z motocyklistą, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Około 7 na ul. Woronicza, u zbiegu z Wielicką, samochód wjechał pod tramwaj linii 44, jedna osoba została ranna. * Na pl. Zamkowym ułożona została tafla z luster, która jest zapowiedzią programu stacji CNN International o nazwie "Eye on Poland". * Deweloper porozumiał się z drogowcami i wybuduje brakujące 10 metrów w południowej części Błoni Wilanowskich. * Zakończyła się przebudowa skrzyżowania ul. Berensona i ul. Skarbka z Gór, dzięki temu możliwe będzie skręcanie autobusów przegubowych. * Od dzisiaj zwężona jest ul. Globusowa w tunelu pod torami kolejowymi, powodem są prace remontowe. * Jeszcze we wrześniu odbędą się ćwiczenia obronne "Stolica 2011", których celem jest sprawdzenie systemów obronnych w wypadku zagrożenia bezpieczeństwa państwa bądź wojny. 11 września 2011 * Most Łazienkowski zostanie wyremontowany w 2012 roku, w tym roku nie udało się pomyślnie rozstrzygnąć żadnego z przetargów. * Prokuratura umorzyła postępowanie w sprawie nieprawidłowości przy budowie pływalni "Polonez" przy ul. Łabiszyńskiej. * Opóźnia się umieszczenie muzeum Sue Ryder w jednej z rogatek mokotowskich. 10 września 2011 * Otwarto koperty w przetargu na tymczasowe zagospodarowanie otoczenia Stadionu Narodowego, wszystkie oferty przewyższają jednak założony kosztorys. * Trzech pijanych ludzi ukradło z pomnika Mikołaja Kopernika sferę, zostali zatrzymani przez policję. * Dziś odbędzie się Ecco Walkathon 2011. * Dziś i jutro wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia północnej jezdni ul. Połczyńskiej na odcinku wiadukt kolejowy – (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=1617&l=1) oraz zachodniej jezdni na odcinku – (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=1618&l=1). 9 września 2011 * Około 16 na ul. Górczewskiej doszło do awarii gazociągu, ruch w rejonie ul. Szlenkierów był znacznie utrudniony. * Około 12 u zbiegu z Racławicką zderzyły się dwa samochody, jedna osoba trafiła do szpitala. * Około 7 na stacji metra A-15 Ratusz Arsenał starsza kobieta wpadła pod pociąg, ruch został wstrzymany na kilkadziesiąt minut. * Radni Sojuszu Lewicy Demokratycznej domagają się, przywołując zmianę nazwy [[Zespół przystankowy Okęcie|zespołu Okęcie na P+R Aleja Krakowska]], żeby Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego nie mógł samowolnie zmieniać nazw zespołów przystankowych. * Zakład Unieszkodliwiania Stałych Odpadów Komunalnych został włączony w Miejskie Przedsiębiorstwo Oczyszczania. * W Warszawie otwarte zostaną cztery centra treningowe szkółki piłkarskiej Barcelony: na ul. Kawęczyńskiej, na ul. Picassa, na ul. Obrońców Tobruku i na ul. Dembowskiego. * Rozpoczęła się budowa szpitala pediatrycznego Warszawskiego Uniwersytetu Medycznego na terenie przy ul. Banacha. * Drogowcy chcą przekształcić rondo Starzyńskiego w rondo turbinowe. * Magistrat wystawił na sprzedaż pałac Szaniawskich przy ul. Miodowej 8. * Z powodu złej pogody opóźnia się otwarcie ronda u zbiegu Alei Jerozolimskich i Łopuszańskiej. * W dniach 10-11 września wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia północnej jezdni ul. Połczyńskiej na odcinku wiadukt kolejowy – . 8 września 2011 * Około 13 w zderzyły się trzy samochody, utrudnienia w kierunku Ochoty trwały kilkadziesiąt minut. * Na odbudowanym wiadukcie żoliborskim odbyły się testy obciążeniowe z udziałem tramwajów. * Podczas renowacji kościoła św. Stanisława na ul. Wolskiej usunięto większość śladów z czasów powstania warszawskiego. * W dawnej fabryce łańcuchów przy ul. Hrubieszowskiej 9 nie będzie centrum kulturalnego, względem budynki są roszczenia. * Władze Żoliborza zapraszają na konsultacje w sprawie przyszłego wyglądu Parku Kępa Potocka. * Jutro, 9 września, otwarte zostanie rondo w przebudowywanym węźle Alej Jerozolimskich z ul. Łopuszańską. 7 września 2011 * O 17 na rondzie Wiatraczna wykoleił się tramwaj linii 8, utrudnienia trwały przez około 20 minut. * Most Północny powinien być gotowy do końca 2011 roku, chyba że nie pozwolą na to warunki atmosferyczne. * Na Krakowskim Przedmieściu stanął pawilon Maszyna twojej rzeczywistości mający promować polską prezydencję w Unii Europejskiej. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego rozpisał przetarg na przebudowę [[Zespół przystankowy Dworzec Wschodni (Lubelska)|pętli Dworzec Wschodni (Lubelska)]]. * Opóźnia się drążenie kolektora pod Wisłą do oczyszczalni "Czajka", przyczyną są problemy geologiczne. 6 września 2011 * Około 12 u zbiegu Puławskiej i doszło do wypadku, jeden samochód dachował, dwie osoby zostały poszkodowane. * Około 8 na ul. Bora-Komorowskiego doszło do wypadku z udziałem autobusu linii 507, dwie osoby zostały ranne. * Deweloper budujący osiedle na Gocławiu z własnych pieniędzy wybuduje przedłużenie ul. Nowaka-Jeziorańskiego i przekaże je miastu. * Prokuratura wszczęła postępowanie w sprawie rozebrania fragmentu łączącego Wawer z nowo wybudowaną ul. Borkowską. * Oddano do użytku wiaty przystankowe w [[Zespół przystankowy Park Praski|zespole Park Praski]], natomiast te w [[Zespół przystankowy Metro Ratusz Arsenał|zespole Metro Ratusz Arsenał]] będą powstawać jeszcze do 20 października. * W miejscu dawnych zakładów im. Róży Luksemburg rozpoczyna się budowa kompleksu biurowo-konferencyjnego Getin, projektu Stefana Kuryłowicza. 5 września 2011 * Uroczyście otwarta została nowa sala prób orkiestry Sinfonia Varsovia w budynku d. Instytutu Weterynarii przy ul. Grochowskiej. * Zamknięta została [[Zespół przystankowy PKP Płudy|pętla autobusowa PKP Płudy]], teraz autobusy linii 214 dojeżdżają tylko do ul. Fletniowej. 4 września 2011 * Biurowiec CPN przy ul. Pankiewicza 4 wystawiony został na sprzedaż. * FC Barcelona otworzy w Warszawie pierwszą w Europie szkółkę piłkarską. * Do 11 września przedłużone zostało kursowanie niektórych Warszawskich Linii Turystycznych. 3 września 2011 * Na placu budowy bloku przy ul. Towarowej 35, róg Wolskiej, robotnik spadł z wysokości czwartego piętra, zginął na miejscu. * Rowerzyści skarżą się na fatalne wykonanie ścieżki rowerowej przy ul. Cybernetyki, krawężniki na trasie sięgają nawet 7 centymetrów. * Aleja Rzeczypospolitej została wydłużona do ul. Branickiego. * Dziś w Parku Sowińskiego zagra grupa Sabaton. * Dziś i jutro wymienione zostaną nawierzchnie jezdni wschodniej ul. Belwederskiej na odcinku – (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=1598&l=1) oraz południowej części skrzyżowania Połczyńskiej i Dźwigowej (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=1596&l=1). * W poniedziałek, 5 września, gotowe będą nowe zadaszenia w [[Zespół przystankowy Park Praski|zespole Park Praski]]. 2 września 2011 * Około 7 na stacji A-9 Racławicka zepsuł się skład metra, znaczne utrudnienia w ruchu trwały około godzinę. * Około 4 wybuchł pożar w opuszczonej kamienicy przy Targowej 21, pożar został szybko opanowany. * Kierowcy autobusów krytykują nowo otwartą pętlę na Okęciu, że jest zbyt ciasna, a dłuższym pojazdom trudno jest wykręcić. * Na bemowskich Gliniankach Sznajdra pojawiła się kopia misia z filmu Stanisława Barei, będąc upamiętnieniem 30. rocznicy premiery filmu. * Pojawił się pomysł wyburzenia biurowca Kaskada przy i wybudowania w jego miejscu wieżowca. * W dniach 3-4 września wymienione zostaną nawierzchnie jezdni wschodniej ul. Belwederskiej na odcinku – oraz południowej części skrzyżowania Połczyńskiej i Dźwigowej. 1 września 2011 * Około 17 na rondzie De Gaulle'a tramwaj linii 9 potrącił rowerzystę, utrudnienia w ruchu trwały kilkanaście minut. * Około 8 u zbiegu Ostrobramskiej i zderzyły się dwa samochody, jedna osoba została ranna. * W Centralnym Archiwum Wojskowym odnaleziono nieznane dotychczas przedwojenne plany metra. * Zamknięty został dworzec autobusowy Stadion, większość autobusów dalekobieżnych odjeżdża teraz z Dworca Zachodniego oraz z Dworca Wschodniego od strony ul. Lubelskiej. * Biblioteka Miejska przy ul. Koszykowej 26 zostanie zmodernizowana. * Na skrzyżowaniu Zwoleńskiej i Mrówczej, gdzie dwa tygodnie temu doszło do tragicznego wypadku, zamontowano nowe oznakowanie. * Od dzisiaj nie obowiązują już wakacyjne zmiany komunikacyjne, trasę zmienia linia 192 (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=1557&l=1), uruchomione zostają linie 317 (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=1567&l=1) i 742 (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=1553&l=1), zmienia się też układ linii podmiejskich (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=1573&l=1). 09